The invention deals generally with a portable pumping apparatus to transfer and mix fluids of varying viscosities. Particularly, this invention deals with a portable and lightweight pumping apparatus used for waterproofing purposes and which is adaptable to a sealant container to transfer a sealant fluid therefrom for mixing with a catalyst solution.
The portable waterproofing apparatus of the invention is useful for providing a lightweight apparatus that enables a user to mix two fluids having a wide viscocity range. For example, the portable waterproofing apparatus is useful by individuals and small crews to seal groundwater leaks that invade most manholes, to seal basement walls and to seal piping areas that protrude through building wall areas. And, the apparatus of the invention provides a method of sealing in a quick, effective and economical manner.
The portable waterproofing apparatus is for engaging the top portion of a portable sealant container having an openable inlet port and to transfer and mix the sealant from the container with a catalyst supply for sealing manhole leaks, building wall areas, and other difficult to reach areas.
In the past, various fluid mixing devices have been proposed to transfer fluids. However, these devices have been bulky, designed for various specific purposes, have utilized complex and delicate electronic and pneumatic controls and have been otherwise unsuited and expensive for manhole area sealing purposes. The portable waterproofing apparatus of this invention overcome the limitations and shortcomings of these prior art devices.
The portable apparatus is designed to utilize fluid systems that are effective and readily accessible. And, the apparatus of this invention fulfils a longstanding need for such a fluid pumping and dispensing system.